shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Furled Wing
Introduction The Furled Wing is the ship used by the Harlequin Pirates . It was initially built for John Jango de Triezieme by the Shandian exiles, and has been the vessel in which he has sailed ever since he first departed from Exile's island. It is one of the few ships in the world capable of flight under it's own power. Ship Design and Appearance The Furled wing is a very large ship (of comparable size to the SkyGlider, which is the largest ship made of Adam wood in the world). It's timber is made from a composition of both Adam Wood and a rare tree called Cloud Pine, which according to John is capable of growing without soil, as well as producing an extremely light wood for it's strength. The hull is fixed by an unknown method of carpentry that causes the planks to grow into one another almost seamlesly, meaning from a distance it appears to be made from a single gigantic piece of wood. The overall design of the ship resembles a cross between a galleon and a tea clipper, with unusually set sails that vaugely resemble wings. The hull has swirling decoration attached to it that gives it an unusual appearance, as well as a pair of folded flukes at it's sides that resemble folded wings, which are extended to assist the flight of the ship. The back of the ship resembles that of a galleon, with a large array of windows and balconies. The decks are staggered slightly, meaning that almost every level has an open air section, or easy access to the exterior of the ship, as with many Shandian exile constructions. It also has three different masts, although the foremost collapsed when Marcellus's Tavern hit beneath it. Figurehead The Figurehead is moddeled off a young Shandian Exile playing a harp, the upper arch of which is joined to the bowsprit. It is more usually refered to as an angel, and John Jango maintains that it bears closer resemblance to one, although nobody else can tell the difference. The figurehead, after Marcellus Lowe modified some parts of the ship, can now be retracted and substituted for a number of other weapons or features, similar to the Thousand Sunny's soldier dock system. This was also intended as a means of camoflage, but due to the unique appearance of the rest of the ship, this is something of a joke. Helms One of the unique features of the Furled wing is the presence of two seperate helms. One is located at the back end of the ship, in front of the navigation house, and is suspended above the long room on a balcony. This is used for controlling the ship when it is moving slowly, as it has better access to navigation facilities, as well as the crew quarters. The other one is the furthest forward point of the ship's decks, and rests on top of the base of the bowsprit. this one is better suited for faster changes of direction, of the kind that occur while the ship is flying at high speed. It's position means that the helmsman can see things directly ahead more easily, but has the disadvantage of it being harder to navigate in the long term. Both feature roughly the same design, with a wooden ship's wheel, and an array of leavers on both sides, which trim internal weights and some of the sails when in flight, allowing easy control of the direction and speed. Anchors The Anchors of the Furled Wing resemble traditional ones, with long curved flukes and a crossbar. It is made of solid steel. Originally, they were lowered from a pair of rounded rooms that emerged from the side of the ship, but these rooms, allong with part of the deck, were destroyed during the incidents surrounding Marcellus Lowe joining the crew, in which the entire of Marcellus' base of operations, a bar that he owned not far from Water Seven, was smashed straight through the side of the ship. The combined efforts of Marcellus and the Harlequin pirates repaired the Furled Wing by literally building the tavern into the ship, and its two halves now form the new Anchor Rooms. Men's and Women's Quarters The Crew's quarters are generally towards the back and front of the ship, directly above Marcellus's tavern, and directly a. Due to the Ship being designed to be useful no matter what John decided to do with it, there is sufficient space to contain a small legion. There are approximately two dozen cabins for carrying crew and any guests, as well as two bunkrooms, and numerous other smaller sleeping quarters. However, while all the crew have cabins here, more usually they end up simply sleeping or resting anywhere quiet that comes to hand. John Jango, for instance, generally occupies the Raven's nest at the top of the highest mast. Marcellus's tavern After the tavern was built into the ship, It occupies the space directly beneath the foredeck. It is used as a weapons store for Marcellus, as well as the main resting and eating place for the crew. It is smaller than the orriginal Dining room, with several round tables, and (for obvious reasons) bears closer resemblance to a bar than the restraunt-like Dining room. From some angles, the protruding part of the room on the side of the ship vuagely resembles a bear's head, which is a reference to Marcellus's motif. Marcellus also uses the rooms behind the bar as a workshop and weapon store, as wel as the distillery for his infamous flammable whisky. He sleeps in a small bunkroom further forwards in the ship, which is reached through a staircase behind the bar of the Tavern. Infirmary The infirmary of the furled wing is quite a large room located close to the front of the ship, below and slightly behind Marcellus's Tavern. It is notable in that it is equiped for opperating and tending to any of the various current crew members, and any other members of their species, as well as serving as Sally's own laboratory for some of her experiments, which results in a very slapdash mix of facilities. Most of the room is equipped in the traditional way, with beds, medical equipment, and a shelf of books detailing various surgical procedures. Other sections of it show an assortment of things that look entirely out of place in an ordinary infirnary, including candles, and an assortment of brass instruments. in one corner there is a huge stack of mats and mattresses that were set up for Pieces 08, who is too heavy for an ordinary bed. surrounding this are an assortment of hammers, screwdrivers and wrenches intended for repair work to his cyborg components. There are also facilities for tending to fishmen, mermaids, and smaller creatures. A second chamber only accessible from the infirmary contains a large number of vualts, though it is not entirely clear what she keeps in them. Malachi was known to have once used his Devil fruit to infiltrate the room, but refuses to give any explanation as to the contents. Sally's Cabin Sally Harper uses a small sleeping cabin directly above the Infirmary, accessed from the corridoor leading to Marcellus's Tavern. It is actually one of the smaller sleeping chambers, and is only around twice the size of a double bed. The entire floor of the room is covered with a large mattress, like all of the other chambers. Sally however also added many of her own furnishings, including large numbers of cushions and cuddly toys, pink duvets and hanging curtains, and assorted other decorations that she found cute. Jango offered her one of the larger cabins almost imediately after she joined the crew, but she declined. Dining room The original dining room of the ship is one of the large rooms at the Stern. The bottom half of the glass viewing windows at the back open onto it. It is a large hall with several long tables, very similar to a restraunt or bar, and directly joins the Galley and the communal living room. It also links to one of the smaller Stern balconeys. Galley The Galley is the next floor down from the dining room, and the two are linked by a staircase. Jameson Garrow prepares his meals here. It also links to the fishing decks below, via both a spiralling staircase, a slide, and a trapdoor that leads directly to the fishtank, allthough this is only used by Jameson. Fishing Deck The large balcony at the base of the Ship was converted into a fishing platform by Jameson Garrow. The rooms directly behind it contain a large fishtank, as well as Jameson's various Fishing rods and Nets. Jameson also tends to sleep on this deck (sometimes in the fishtank itself) and has converted it into his personal living space. The Raven's Nest The Raven's nest is a small cabin at the top of the highest mast of the ship. It was orriginally intended for use by a permanent lookout, but more usually it serves as John Jango's personal cabin, not least since Malachi is able to serve as a lookout without needing the high vantage point. Flotation Chamber Possibly the most important room on the Furled wing is this large chamber in the center of the hold space, which contains the large mechanism that is used by the vessel to fly. exactly how the device functions is unknown, save that it was reverse-engineered from the void century flying warship, Zeus. The mechanism, while not as advanced as the orriginal, is still potent enough to neutralise the weight of the entire vessel, allowing it to gain lift with only a slight effort. This chamber is generally maintained by Pieces 08 , as he serves the unnoficial role of mechanic on the ship, while Marcellus Lowe is the Carpenter and decking repairman. History Trivia Category:Ships Category:Harlequin Pirates Category:13th Madman